It's Part Time Only
by DrewXIII
Summary: Dante pays a friendly visit to an employment service thinking he could get a part time job alongside his demon hunting business. What he gets in return is certainly far from expected. one-shot


A/N: Wow, it's been nearly 4 months since I've submitted any new work to this site, huh? Well, I'm back I guess and I'm hoping to get my brain juices flowing and type my ass away.

Senseless introductions aside, I've been recently reading volumes 1 and 2 of the Devil May Cry light novels. And yeah, they're awesome even though they're not as every bit as canon as the game.

Likewise, why don't I start with a quick one-shot?

It's Part Time Only

"Sir, would you please put your feet down... it's…um…getting dirt on my paperwork." A shy and humble employment girl requested, her troubled eyes breezing through her reading glasses acquisitioned to the pair of black boots crossed across her work space.

It was obvious that she barely started on her job as an employment agent, graciously helping locals who need a job on such short notice after getting recently fired or maybe just too unlucky to nail the right footing for their careers.

Guiding the side of her brunette hair over her ear, she timidly tries to muster a gesture as she deals with her first customer at the brink of the afternoon: a sly silver-haired young man.

"Sorry, habits get the better of me at times." Dante apologized although his sarcasm never eludes his voice. He sat up right, his red jacket clumping in folds on the chair while his boots find themselves flat on the floor.

"So miss, any jobs you can fix me up with?" He then asked, a smile added for charm.

The young lady looked away, uncertain on how to react to his light flirting. She then just focused on her job and dragged her sight to the computer screen at the side of the desk. "S-sir…" she stuttered, "It says here you're already employed for something, although it doesn't specify what it is."

"Yeah well, I've been having quite a lot of spare time lately and not enough cash. I figure hitting up a part time job on the side wasn't such a bad idea."

"What is exactly is that you do at present?" The employment service girl then asked Dante sheepishly. "It might help us find a more suitable job based on your own experience."

Dante eased up more on his chair, the grin on his face barely flinching. "Well, let's just say I…_exterminate_...things." He replied casually, finding a proper wording to his rather complicated line of work.

The girl's fingers then rallied across her keyboard as she scanned through some listings, the light erupting from the monitor screen reflected upon the glasses she wore.

It wasn't long until she revert her attention back to the silver-haired demon hunter with an answer at best, "Oh…um…it appears we have another extermination job opening that follows suit if you're interested."

"Sweet, so what do I get to kill?" Dante then asked in excitement, not expecting a resolve this easy.

* * *

"Uh, dude, should you really be waving those guns around? Isn't that rather dangerous?" A young man in his mid-teens asked concerning as he stared at the rather odd expertise he just phoned in to his minor problem. Their backs to the wall, the atmosphere around the two were dead pulsed for a parting interior.

"Hey, whose the exterminator here?!" Dante rhetorically demanded.

"You…sorry, sorry I'll just…err…keep my mouth shut." The guy remarked fearfully, not wanting any trouble from the silver-haired stranger. From what he looks like, he doesn't seem to be the safest person around.

"Good, now quiet, I think he's starting to come around." Dante said. His trademark twin guns both at hand as he crouched down next to a peculiar hole at the side of the wall he's backed up to.

"Come on you stupid mouse, you're my ticket to some new polished doors for the shop."

THE END

A/N: It's short, but it's short the way I want it to be. A rather awfully quick quick-one, I'll hopefully be exercising my finger tips in due time as I'm planning to write more time consuming fics in the near future.

It's great to be back, hope you liked this one shot.

Peace out you guys.


End file.
